tmntfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:WhiteJapan/Nowe Przyjaźnie - Rozdział II
thumb|400px Nowe przyjaźnie, rozdział drugi - "Historie..." Leo stracił równowagę, kiedy zatrzęsła się ziemia.Tutaj także pękała. - Doktorze, co się dzieje?! - Planeta wybucha! Gdzie jest Raphael? - Z tamtym klanem... I co teraz? - Leo bardzo martwił się o brata. Nagle z lasu wyskoczyło siedem osób. - Raph! Ale co... - Później ci wyjaśnię. Musimy ich stąd zabrać - od razu można było się domyślić, dlaczego. Leo spojrzał na obcą grupę. Po chwili machnął ręką na znak, że mają wejść na statek i sam na niego wbiegł. Za nim na statek wbiegli Raphael, White, Usagi oraz Skyla. Glen i Lanfeust chwycili swoje brisingusy i za pomocą Shadowa, który, jak się okazało, posiadał specjalne umiejętności, przenieśli się do swoich wymiarów, nie chcąc być dodatkowym ciężarem. Statek odleciał, a kiedy byli już sporo od planety, ta wybuchła. Luka i Usagi patrzyli na wybuch ze świadomością, że jeszcze minutę wcześniej byli tam. - Arigatō, że nam pomogliście - Usagi w końcu się odezwał. - Nie ma sprawy - Leo nie wiedział, czy ma się cieszyć, czy smucić. Shinrai skoczyła na ramię White i zaczęła się do niej tulić. Donnie podszedł do trójki obcych. - Wiem, że pewnie jest to dla was stresująca sytuacja - zaczął - ale skoro mamy razem podróżować, może opowiedzielibyście coś o sobie? Popatrzyli po sobie i kiwnęli zgodnie głowami. · · · · · ''Historia White'' - Urodziłam się w Nashville jako dwunaste dziecko wodza wikingów. Nie byłam żółwiem, byłam człowiekiem, lecz tylko przez dwa dni. Byłam zbyt słaba, by przeżyć, więc rodzice poprosili bogów, by mi pomogli. Żeby nie stracić ducha dostałam duszę smoka, co dało mi również smocze ciało, a co za tym idzie, smoczą rodzinę. Żeby żyć fizycznie, otrzymałam geny od istoty, która miała wystarczającą wolę życia. I tak zostałam żółwiem. Żyło mi się dostatnio, miałam wszystko, czego tylko zapragnęłam. W wieku czterech lat prawie wszystko się zmieniło. Przypadkowo dostałam się do wymiaru Usagiego. Kiedy mnie znalazł, zaopiekował się mną. Przez dwa lata mieszkałam razem z nim w Japonii, dostałam również japońskie imię Shiroko, którym czasem się przedstawiam. Po tych dwóch latach przybyli po mnie moi prawdziwi rodzice, jednak nie minął tydzień, a zapragnęłam wrócić do Japonii. Od tego czasu co tydzień albo co dwa przenosiłam się między wymiarami. Wszystko było dobrze, dopóki mój brat bliźniak Black nie ubzdurał sobie, że wychodząc z domu i rozmawiając z niespokrewnionymi osobami niszczę sobie życie. Zaczął zamykać mnie w pokoju, bić mnie, krzyczeć. Cała rodzina i bliscy wspólnie stwierdzili, że powinnam uciec. Black nie miał brisingusa, więc postanowili, że mam uciekać do innego wymiaru. Uciekłam. Usagi był już wtedy rōninem i podróżował. Ten fakt był trochę niebezpieczny, ale radziliśmy sobie, jak tylko mogliśmy. Niestety Black zdobył brisingus i zaczął na mnie polować. Uciekaliśmy wspólnie przez kilka wymiarów, poznając przy okazji nowych znajomych, aż trafiliśmy na Obatulus. Chcieliśmy tu zostać, ale za pomocą Yodge Sywieur odkryliśmy, że planeta ma wybuchnąć. Czwórka z nas mogła bez problemu wrócić do swoich rodzinnych wymiarów, co trójka zrobiła. Ale ja i Skyla nie miałyśmy tak dobrze. Na szczęście pojawiliście się wy i uratowaliście nas. Ziemska drużyna słuchała historii z zaciekawieniem, a Raph z lekką empatią. - Oczywiście to jest mocne skrócenie tej historii, gdybym miała wam ją opowiedzieć w szczegółach to zmarlibyście z nudów - dodała White takim tonem, jak gdyby nic przykrego nie opowiadała, i to jeszcze przed momentem. - Jasne... - Donnie poczuł się dziwnie, tym bardziej, że zaczął go ogarniać niepokojący chłód. Czuł, jakby jego palce się elektryzowały, jednocześnie obchodząc dziwnym chłodem. - To może Usagi by teraz coś opowiedział o sobie? - zaproponował Leo. Nadal chciał koniecznie wiedzieć, co na "bezludnej" planecie robił rōnin z Japonii. Z rozmowy Usagiego i Gennosuke niczego się nie dowiedział. - Nie lubię opowiadać o sobie - wyznał Usagi. - I tak już czas na odpoczynek - Fugitoid przerwał rozmowy. - Kiedy indziej sobie poopowiadacie. - Zaraz, a gdzie będą spać Skyla, Luka i Usagi? - odezwała się April. - Mogę zwolnić swoje miejsce dla Luki - zaproponował Raph. - Dzięki! - żółwica uśmiechnęła się do nastolatka. - A ty, Usagi? Może zwolnić ci łóżko? - Leo także się zaoferował. - Nie, poradzę sobie - królik spojrzał porozumiewawczo na White. Donnie nie chciał być gorszy od swoich braci, choć czuł się, jakby był w stanie zapalić dotknięciem żarówkę. - Skoro tak to może ja... O co chodzi? Wszyscy patrzyli na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby nagle zmienił się w podwójnego mutanta albo kosmitę. Luka nagle wstała i, przyprawiając parę osób o zawał, krzyknęła donośnym głosem: - Donat, zostaw go! W jednej sekundzie dziwne uczucie naelektryzowania opuściło Donnie'go. Stało się to tak szybko, że żółw doznał szoku i zemdlał. - Donnie! - April przestraszona podbiegła do nastolatka. - Nie dotykaj go! - przestrzegła White. - Jest naelektryzowany. - To co z nim zrobimy? - Leo niepokoił się o brata. Luka zamyśliła się, lecz w tej chwili coś odezwało się w wentylacji. Dźwięk był czymś w rodzaju skomlenia, a Shinrai odpowiedziała na to smoczą wersją szczekania. Z kanałów wentylacyjnych wyszła jakaś humanoidalna istota, wręcz identyczna do Donnie'go, tyle, że istota posiadała fioletowe rogi, spore, błoniaste skrzydła oraz ogon, zakończony czymś na kształt składanek płetwy. Luka dała znak ręką, że wszyscy mają być cicho, a sama zaczęła się cofać. Istota podeszła do Donnie'go, kucnęła i dotknęła jego klatki piersiowej. Nastała chwila ciszy, którą przerwał nagły zryw najwyższego żółwia. - Donnie! Wszystko gra? - cały klan Hamato okrążył ninję. - Tak, jest o... - Donnie zamilkł, bardziej przerażony niż wcześniej cała reszta. Luka podeszła do dziwnej istoty. - Oto Donat. Mój brat - przedstawiła postać. - Twój brat?! - zarówno Donnie, jak i cała reszta, nie mogli uwierzyć własnym uszom. - Jest jeszcze trzech. Są przyszywani - dodał jak gdyby nigdy nic Usagi. - Pozwolicie, że chwilę z nim pogadam? - spytała White i nie czekając na odpowiedź zaciągnęła Donata za drzwi na rozmowę. Skyla spojrzała na jakieś zdjęcie, które właśnie zauważyła. - Hej, czy to nie jest Y'Gythgba? - Tak, a co? Znasz ją? - Pewnie, że tak. To moja siostra! - Twoja siostra?! - Raph ponownie nie chciał w to uwierzyć. Mona nigdy nie mówiła, że ma siostrę. - Czy macie jeszcze jakieś rodzeństwo? - spytał Leo, ledwo powstrzymując się przed krzyczeniem. Dziwne sytuacje mocno go poirytowały. - Ja mam siostrę... - przyznał się Usagi. Leo spojrzał na królika ze zdziwieniem, a Shinrai, czując dziwną atmosferę, wskoczyła swoim zwyczajem na głowę Zbiegoida. - Moment, moment, moment... - szybko powiedział Donnie, starając się złagodzić sytuację. - Póki co, to może Skyla opowiedziałaby swoją historię, żeby się wyjaśniła choć jedna sprawa, okej? O ile chce opowiedzieć... - Um... No dobra - zgodziła się Skyla. - Betsu, nie musisz tego robić. Przecież wiesz, jak na to reagujesz - napomniał Usagi. - E tam, nie ma się czym przejmować. I tak bym kiedyś to opowiedziała - stwierdziła Salamandrianka. - "Betsu"? "Różnica"? - April zainteresowała się imieniem, jakie użył rōnin. - Tak. To przez fakt, że Skyla różni się od reszty ze swojego gatunku - wyjaśnił królik. - Luka dała mi to imię - dodała Skyla. - A moje prawdziwe imię to D'Arkhen. - A "Skyla"? - Glen dała mi to imię. Stwierdziła, że jest ładniejsze niż "Betsu" czy "D'Arkhen". Raph nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśleś. Usagi chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie zza drzwi zaczęły być słyszalne krzyki. Donat wrzeszczał coś na White w smoczym języku. Najwyraźniej Luka chciała wejść z powrotem do centrum sterowania, ponieważ uchyliła drzwi, ale zatrzymała się i krzyknęła, jednocześnie kończąc rozmowę: - Ino mi się waż podchodzić do centrum zasilania! Jeszcze brakuje, by nam prądu zabrakło! Żółwica weszła, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami tak mocno, że reszcie zadzwoniło w uszach. Tylko Usagi nie zdawał się być specjalnie poruszony. - Shiroko... - napomniał nastolatkę. - Sorry... - dziewczyna szybko się opanowała. - Trochę mnie poniosło. - Jak to u wikinga... - mruknęła pod nosem Skyla. Drzwi ponownie się otworzyły i tym razem wszedł Donat. Wszedł zupełnie inaczej niż Luka: po cichu "wkradł" się na czworaka do pomieszczenia, zamknął ostrożnie drzwi i małpim sposobem ostrożnie przemieszczał się pod ścianą do schodów, pod którymi się skulił. Luka patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, po czym podeszła do niego, wzięła go na ręze i przeniosła na przeciwną stronę pokoju. Odłożyła swojego brata ostrożnie na ziemię i położyła się koło niego. - Aaa... Okey? - Leo kompletnie nie rozumiał, o co w tym wszystkim chodziło. - Ech, może jak oni będą spać to Betsu by opowiedziała swoją historię? - Usagi chciał jakoś załagodzić sytuację. - Przynajmniej póki śpią, będzie cisza. Luka otwarła jedno oko, spoglądając na królika. - No dobra... - April odpowiedziała za wsyzstkich. Wszyscy usiedli na swoich miejscach, a Skyla usiadła nieco wyżej. · · · · · ''Historia D'Arkhen'' - Urodziłam się w wojowniczej rodzinie. Od małego byłam odtrącana ze względu na swój kolor skóry. Nawet Y'Gythgba, moja siostra, nie chciała ze mną przebywać. Wszyscy mnie wyśmiewali, a najbardziej G'Throkka, z czego go szczerze znienawidziłam. Uczyłam się walki chakramem, nawet dobrze mi szło. Kiedy pewien obcy gatunek zaatakował nasz dom, wszyscy ruszyli na bitwę. Wszyscy, oprócz mnie. Ja miałam zakazane. Ale chciałam walczyć, chciałam pomóc. Więc wymknęłam się i wtargnęłam na pole bitwy. Wygraliśmy, ale G'Throkka był wściekły, tak samo jak Y'Gythgba. Wyrzuciła mnie, kazała porzucić na pustynnej planecie. Na szczęście znalazła się grupka kosmitów, którzy zgodzili się zabrać mnie ze sobą. Podczas lotu coś udeżyło w statek, prawdopodobnie asteroida. Za pomocą kapsuły ratunkowej uciekłam. Trafiłam na Obatulus. Tam znaleźli mnie Usagi i Luka. Dalszą część już znacie. Ta historia była opowiadania w atmosferze smutku, którą jednak szybko rozwiali Donat i Luka. Luka naskoczyła od tyłu na Usagiego, za to Donat dosłownie rzucił się na Donnie'go. Zrobił to z taką siłą, że obaj przeturlali się parę metrów. - Hej! - Donnie ledwo złapał oddech po przymiażdżeniu przez, nie ukrywając, dość ciężkie cielsko półsmoka. - Donnie i Usa berek! Łapiecie! - White odepchnęła się od rōnina i zaczęła uciekać, a on zaczął ją gonić. Donnie na początku nie załapał zabawy, ale już po chwili biegał za Donatem, próbując go dotknąć. Cała reszta patrzyła na nich z niedowierzaniem. Wszyscy oprócz Skyli, która po chwili także dołączyła do zabawy. W końcu Donat odbił się od ściany i, wykonując zwinny fikołek nad Donnie'm, wylądował za jego plecami, po czym wskoczył ponownie do wentylacji. Usagi zagapił się na ten ruch smokożółwia, co było dla niego błędem. Luka rzuciła się na rōnina z impetem, przez co ten się przewrócił. Wstając, żółwica zabrała królikowi tantō, przez co on zaczął ją ponownie gonić. Skyla zanosiła się śmiechem: - No co jest, Usagi? Nie możesz złapać żółwia? Usagi po jakimś czasie tej gonitwy zaprzestał biegać za Luką, ukląkł na podłodze i zaczął odpoczywać. White usiadła za nim, tyłem do niego, oparła się o jego plecy i bawiła się tantō. Donnie poczuł podmuch powietrza na karku. Odwrócił się. Donat wyglądał, jakby o coś prosi. Jakby był głodny. Donnie poczuł dziwny ścisk w żołądku, jaki sie czuje, kiedy ma sie potrzebę zrobienia czegoś, jakiegoś ruchu lub reakcji. Nie wytrzymał. - Luka, co je twój brat? - Głównie ryby, ale nie pogardzi kurczakiem. Nie dawaj mu miodu, nie może słodkiego. Ewentualnie możesz mu dać orzeszki do przegryzania - wyjaśniła dietę smoka dziewczyna. - Okej... Choć, Donat - Donnie zabrał swojego "klona" na posiłek. - Okej, teraz to już kompletnie nic nie rozumiem - Leo miał ochotę gdzieś się po prostu zamknąć. - Wiesz, przy Luce niczego nie da się zrozumieć - zażartował Usagi, za co dostał kuksańca w bok. - Wierz mi, po poznaniu całej rodziny Luki niewiele rzeczy będzie w stanie cię zadziwić - zapewniła Skyla. - Dziwne jest to, jak się zachowuje Donnie - zwrócił uwagę Raph. - Jakby kompletnie mu odbiło. - Tworzenie więzi ze smokiem i pierwsze jej dni są trochę zwariowane - wyjaśniła White - i to całe dorastanie też ma swój wpływ. Ale za jakiś czas to zniknie. - Jasne... - Leo zaczął się dziwnie czuć. To wszystko było według niego naprawdę pokręcone. - Hej, Luka... Chciałabyś może trochę... potrenować? - Raph wolał nie patrzeć na zdarzenia, które się właśnie działy. Być może jest to pokręcone, ale nie oznacza, że nie warto zaprzyjaźniać się z dziewczyną. - Bardzo chętnie - zgodziła się żółwica. Oddała tantō właścicielowi, wstała i poszła za zielonookim żółwiem. Usagi zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na otoczenie, ale tak na prawdę czujnie nasłuchiwał, co się dzieje dookoła. Shinrai, znużona, zeskoczyła z Fugitoida i podeszła do Usagiego. Chwyciła tantō w zęby, położyła się przy nodze królika i, ochładając sobie szyję ostrzem, tak samo jak rōnin zaczęła wypoczywać. Robiła to jednak z mniejszą czujnością, świadoma obecności opiekuna oraz innego smoka. Skyla za to rozłożyła się na drzemkę, pod ścianą. Leo dostawał wrażenia, że wzięcie obcego klanu na statek było naprawdę kiepskim pomysłem. · · · · · Raph pokazywał White wszystkie bronie, jakie mieli dostępne na statku. - Ten topór jest fajny - stwierdziła Luka, biorąc do ręki topór bojowy. - Tylko lekki jakiś. Wytrzyma w ogóle w walce? - Jest ze specjalnego tworzywa. Moje sai są z tego samego. - Aha, okej. A dostanę jakiś strój? - dziewczyna rozglądała się po sali. - Jasne, że tak, ale póki co, będziesz musiała obejść się bez niego. - No dobra. To idziemy potrenować? Dwójka żółwi weszła do holotrenera. Hologramy na prośbę Luki zostały zaprojektowane na yōkai. Dziewczyna wyjątkowo zręcznie machała toporem, zadając celne ciosy w wybrane partie ciała przeciwnika. Żółwica używała głównie lewej ręki, przez co Raph zorientował się, że jest leworęczna., czasem chwytała topór w obie ręce i, z mniejszą precyzją, starała się po prostu odrąbać kończyny lub głowę albo rozpruć bok. W niektórych przypadkach udało jej się rozciąć przeciwnika wpół! Raphowi takie zachowanie wydawało się nader brutalne, ale, tak jak nastolatka wcześniej powiedziała, była wikingiem, a wiking kojarzy się w głównej mierze z brutalnością. Szybko pokonali hologramy, choć Luka nie była w pełni zadowolona. - Nawet nie było trudno - skomentowała. - A topór jest trochę krótki. Nie można by go przedłużyć? - Można, ale... - Raph nie był pewny, czy zapytać. - Dlaczego tak ich traktowałaś? Nie było to trochę zbyt okrutne? - Przywykłam do okrucieństwa - odrzekła wręcz bezbarwnym głosem, chłodnym i pozbawionym współczucia czy żalu. Raph otworzył usta ze zdumienia. W tym momencie White skojarzyła mu się ze Shredderem. Bezwzględni zabójcy, pałający czyimś cierpieniem. Czy aby na pewno? White potrafiła zabijać bezdusznie, ale nie było mowy, żeby poświęciła najbliższych dla jednego celu. Nie potrafiłaby poświęcić swojego domu ani Usagiego tylko po to, by osiągnąć swój cel – tego był pewien. Najwyraźniej umiała dostosować się do sytuacji, ale miała w sobie więcej serca, aniżeli Oroku Saki. W tym momencie do holotrenera wpadł Donat, biegnąc swoim „dzikim” stylem i trzymając w zębach sporego pstrąga. Za nim wbiegł Donnie. Półsmok schował się za White, uciekając przed żółwiem. - Co wy wyprawiacie?! - Luka osłoniła swojego brata. - Donat wziął moje.... Donnie nie zdążył dokończyć, gdyż Donat, chroniąc się przed oskarżeniami, skoczył na żółwia. Upuścił rybę obok głowy Donnie'go, co było smoczym sposobem przeprosin. - Nie wybaczę ci, dopóki nie oddasz moich kryształów - zaprotestował surowym, cichym głosem Donnie. Donat jęknął, sięgnął po kryształy i położył je na klatce piersiowej ziemskiego żółwia. Donnie w nagrodę podrapał półsmoka za rogiem. ”Dzikus” wziął rybę i, idąc już w normalny sposób i trzymając rybę w rękach, poszedł do pokoju Donnie'go. - Twój brat zawsze jest taki cichy? - spytał Lukę Donny. - On nie umie mówić w naszym języku - wyjaśniła dziewczyna. - Za to dość dobitnie pokazuje, o co mu chodzi. - Aż nazbyt... - skomentował fioletoy żółw. Wstał i poszedł dopilnować zdziczałego gościa, choć bez zbytniego entyzjazmu. Po odejściu Donnie'go, Luka odezwała się: - Dziwne, że tak się dogadują. Donat zazwyczaj unika ras innych niż smoki. - Może to przez to, że są do siebie podobni? - podsunął Raph. - Wątpię. Prędzej by spanikował na widok kogoś podobnego do siebie, aniżeli mu zaufał. Być może istnieje pomiędzy nimi mentalna więź. Możliwe nawe, że Donatello zostanie Smoczym Jeźdźcem. - Na Donacie?! - Donat potrafi zmieniać się w zwykłego smoka i w tej postaci można go dosiadać - zaczęła wyjaśnienia Luka. - Trudno jest zostać Smoczym Jeźdźcem, szczególnie, jeśli chodzi o ujeżdżanie Donata, ale Donnie'mu może się udać. - Czemu trudno, co to da i jak Donnie ma ujeżdżać swojego klona? - Raph był spokojny, ale zależało mu, żeby to wiedzieć. - Jeździec może zmienić imię swojego Smoka - odpowiedziała żółwica na ostatnie pytanie. - A Donat na pewno będzie się wystarczająco różnił w swojej smoczej formie. Bycie Jeźdźcem pozwala na używanie magii oraz zdobywa się w ten sposób szacunek innych smoków, na przykład Shinrai. A trudno, bo Donat boi się siodła. Ale można go przekonać. - Myślisz, że Donnie'mu się uda? - dodał czerwony żółw. - Kto wie? Niczego nie można być pewnym. Przyszłość jest najbardziej dziurawą z rzeczywistości. Raphael spojrzał na dziewczynę z uznaniem i sympatią, na co ona odpowiedziała nieśmiałym rumieńcem. - Może potrenujemy jeszcze raz? - zaproponował Raph. - A nie uważasz, że jest trochę późno? - spytała White. - W kosmosie nie ma pór dnia i nocy. Oboje zaśmiali się do siebie. Raph spojrzał w oczy dziewczyny. Nadal były przepełnione tajemniczością, ale nie wydawały się już takie pełne bólu. Żółwicę wypełniało szczęście, że w końcu udało jej się uciec. Nastolatek wpatrywał się jeszcze przez chwilę, kiedy zauważył, że oczy dziewczyny zrobiły się niczym ze szkła. Wyrwał się z transu. - Co to miało być? - Luka była wyraźnie zdenerwowana. - Ja nic nie zrobiłem! - chłopak próbował się bronić. - Nawet nie wiem, o co chodzi! - Naprawdę? - ton żółwicy jakby złagodniał. - Serio! Nie mam bladego pojęcia, co zrobiłem. - Na pewno? - dziewczyna jakoś nie ufała zapewnieniom żółwia. - Słowo! Luka zamyśliła się. Czuła, że Raph mówi prawdę. Stwierdziła, że lepiej będzie to wyjaśnić, skoro sam winowajca tego nie rozumie. - Zagladałeś do mojego umysłu - powiedziała cicho. Raphaelowi „opadła szczęka”, kiedy to usłyszał. Spodziewał się różnych zarzutów, ale na pewno nie takiego. W tym momencie do holotrenera wszedł Usagi. Stanął za drzwiami i, zanim odezwał się do żółwi, rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu, przez co Luka poznała, że rōnin czuje się nieswojo w obcym powieszczeniu. - Czas do spania - odezwał się do Luki. - No weź! - zaprotestowała żółwica. - Ile ja mam lat, co? - Piętnaście, a w zimię jeszcze jedna wiosna - zripostował dziewczynę. - Ruchy do łóżka. White spojrzała wymownie na Rapha, lecz ostatecznie powlokła się za królikiem. Raphael został sam w holotrenerze. Nie spodziewał się, że ten czas tak szybko minie. Nie zdążył nawet szczerze z Luką porozmawiać. Jutro, usłyszał w głowie jej głos. Był tak zszokowany, że myślał, że dostał omamów, ale głos odezwał się znowu. Choć spać. ''Raph posłuchał tej rady i, dalej zszokowany, poszedł spać. W sali większość osób już spała. Tylko Donnie i Donat jeszcze siedzieli. Donnie opowiadał Donatowi różne historie z Ziemii, podczas gdy półsmok bawił się maską żółwia. Raph westchnął i podszedł do swojego łóżka, na którym spali Usagi i Luka. Już miał zamiar położyć się na podłodze, kiedy dziewczyna drgnęła. - Będziesz spać na ziemi? - spytała cicho. - No... - odpowiedział niepewnie. - I tak już nie ma miejsca. Luka, leżąca na Usagim leżącym na brzuchu, szepnęła królikowi coś na ucho. Rōnin Przesunął się razem z dziewczyną na skraj łóżka, robiąc miejsce dla trzeciej osoby. - Mam spać z wami? - No co? Zmieścisz się. Raph położył się koło dwójki. W spokojnym, zamkniętym pomieszczeniu prawie natychmiast zalała go fala zapachów płynąca od gości. Typowy dla dżungli wilgotny, roślinny zapach mieszał się z ledwie wyczuwalną, rybną wonią, płynącą zapewne od Luki, patrząc na jej pochodzenie. Nagle zamiast leśnych zapachów otoczył go dziwny, znajomy skąś smród. ''A tak pachniesz ty – znowu usłyszał w głowie głos White. Do spania. '' Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, domyślając się, że była to kara za wcześniejsze, a dziewczyna nie wyjdzie z jego umysłu, dopóki on sam nie zaśnie. Zamknął więc oczy, zapadając w sen i słysząc jeszcze ostatnie: ''Dobranoc. · · · · · Ostatnimi osobami, które jeszcze nie spały, byli Donat i Donnie, choć Donnie bardziej z przymusu. Wszystko przez to, że Donat postanowił poćwiczyć umiejętności łowieckie na nodze Donnie'go. Na szczęście Shinrai postanowiła improwizować i przywołała półsmoka do porządku. - Dzięki, Shinrai - Donnie był naprawdę wdzięczny smoczycy, że uspokoiła młodzika. Shinrai parsknęła w odpowiedzi i wróciła na swoje posłanie koło Leo. Donat położył głowę na brzuchu Donnie'go. W końcu miarowy oddech i brak jakiegokolwiek ruchu oznaczały, że półsmok nareszcie zasnął. Donnie miał czas, żeby wszystko przemyśleć. Co właściwie dzisiaj zrobił? Biegał za czymś podobnym do niego podczas zabawy w berka. Zupełnie jak Mikey. A nawet gorzej. Nakarmił to coś rybą, ganiał się z tym czymś, a teraz nawet z tym spał. Nie. To nie było „coś”, to był „ktoś”. To była żywa istota, tylko nieco zdziczała. Ale nadal była istotą inteligentną. Wiedział, co czuje, jakie ma prośby. Zupełnie, jakby do niego przemawiała. Nie. Donat nie był istotą głupią. Był tak samo inteligentny jak ludzie. Być może kiedyś będzie zawdzięczał mu życie. Usłyszał skrobanie w metal koło siebie. To Donat nad czymś rozmyślał. Półsmok spojrzał na żółwia smutnymi oczyma. Donnie ponownie, tak jak wtedy, w centrum sterowania, domyślił się, o co chodzi. - Nie martw się, pomogę ci wrócić do domu - obiecał. Donat zasnął po tych słowach, a Donnie chwilę po nim. · · · · · '' ''Mocny kopniak zrzucił Leo z łóżka. - Au! - To ćwiczysz dzisiaj czy nie?! - szorstki ton Usagiego skutecznie rozbudził żółwia. - Dzisiaj też? - nastolatek był wyraźnie niezadowolony. Nawet nie zdążył się porządnie wyspać. - Oczywiście, że tak! Czegoś się spodziewał? Leo wstał z niesmakiem z podłogi, a Shinrai rozciągnęła się na poduszce. Szczęściara, powiedział w myślach. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Większość była w porządku, ale nadal nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do nowych towarzyszy. Poszukał ich wzrokiem. Skyla spała ostatecznie w łóżku Casey'ego, który spał na kanapie. Luka wtulała się w lewe ramię Rapha, owinięta do klatki piersiowej kocem, a jej maska leżała nad głową. Spojrzał na łóżko Donnie'go, czy raczej materac, na którym spał. - Zaraz, a gdzie Donat? - żółw dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że półsmoka nie ma. Na to pytanie na ścianie zostały narysowane jakieś znaki. - "Alae sori". "Jestem tutaj" - odczytał Usagi. - Znasz to pismo? - spytał szeptem Leo. - Nie, po prostu niżej napisał zapis fonetyczny, który znam. Ręka Donnie'go podniosła się i żółw został przewrócony na plecy. Drapanie w metal oznaczało, że Donat położył się z powrotem na materac. Usagi zawiązał ponownie Luce jej maskę i ruszył do holotrenera. Leo poszedł za rōninem, nadal obrażony, że musiał tak wcześnie wstać. Zastanawiał się, czy to nie sposób samuraja, by zniechęcić żółwia do nauki. Kiedy weszli do pomieszczenia, Leo na prośbę królika zmienił scenerię na obszerną jaskinię ze strumykami. Wszędzie dookoła roznosiło się donośne echo kapiącej i płynącej wody. Usagi ukląkł na środku jaskini, tuż pod skalaktytem, z którego kapała woda. Leo przez chwilę patrzył na królika ze zdziwieniem. - A nie mieliśmy trenować? - Medytacja też jest formą ćwiczeń. Żółw usiadł koło rōnina i zaczął medytować. Zamknął oczy, by lepiej się skupić, jednak nie było mu to dane. Dźwięk płynącej wody skutecznie rozpraszał jego uwagę. W końcu poddał się i otworzył oczy. Kiedy zwrócił je w stronę, gdzie wcześniej siedział Usagi, okazało się, że królika nie ma. - Usagi? - Leo rozejrzał się po jaskini. - Usagi, gdzie jesteś? Hologramy zniknęły i Leo znowu był w zwykłym pomieszczeniu. Drzwi od holotrenera otworzyły się i do środka weszła Luka. - Śniadanie - poinformowała. - Gdzie jest Usagi? - Poszedł na śniadanie - odpowiedziała obojętnie. - Wszyscy się obudzili? - Nie, tylko nasza czwórka. Leo pomyślał, że dziewczyna mówi o Skyli, lecz później okazało się, że miała na myśli Rapha. Wszyscy pozostali mocno spali, nawet Donat. Chłopak już miał zamiar zrobić sobie danie, kiedy powstrzymał go Usagi. - Załatwiłem ci śniadanie - podał żółwiowi talerz z dziwnie wygladającą mieszanką warzyw. Królik miał to samo. Luka i Raph jedli jakieś danie z rybą, które najwyraźniej im smakowało, sądząc po szybkości, z jaką znikało z talerza. Leo zabrał się za swoją porcję, Jak przewidywał, nie za bardzo mu to smakowało, ale wolał nie wybrzydzać, szczególnie na oczach rōnina. Kończyli właśnie jeść, gdy do pomieszczenia wszedł Fugitoid. - Leonardo? - Tak? - żółw błyskawicznie wstał. - Namierzyłem kolejną część Generatora Czarnych Dziur. Znajduje się na planecie zwanej Arbacelos. Koniec rozdziału II · · · · · Koniec, bo ten rozdział nazywa się "Historie", a te się skończyły. Jest on o wiele krótszy od poprzedniego, ale postaram się kolejny zrobić dłuższy. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania